If only i could love you
by softballismylife13
Summary: Mickie has returned from an ingury caused by Randy. But what happenes when Evolution is reformed but legacy stands high or a secret romance happenes when not ment to. Randy orton Mickie James Cody Rhodes Ted Dibiase jr Kelly Batista Triple H Chris Masters


3 monthes ago...

''Mickie James is in a whole lotta trouble getting involved with this Match.'' The country native said into his microphone. ''Yes JR, we know her run ins with Randy Orton late....OH NO OH NO randy just pushed mickie james into the pedrgree!!'' The hall of famer also yelled. ''She hit her head pretty hard, King, she might have a broken neck.'' Jr said.

Present Time:

Mickie watched that match over and over and over again. She had indeed hurt herself but didnt break her neck. She was making her apperence today returning. To the newly formed Evoultion. Who new the Triple H and Batista would Join with Chris Masters and to add the stripper Kelly Kelly to the equation. It just made Mickie mad she new tonight would put her in to Legacy even though Mickie wasnt a 2nd or 3rd Generation diva but she is the Second oldest diva in the wwe. But has won the most titles right now. 4 time womens champion and 1 time divas champion. other than to Gail Kims 3 time champion reigon. But her eyes are set on the Newest Divas Champion Kelly Kelly. The only reason she won it was because of my neck. i would still be that champion.

''Well Well Well if it isnt little Mickie,'' a smirk from Legacys southern charm Ted Debiease.

''What do you want,'' The former champion asked with anger in her voice.

''Just stay outta our way i dont care if your a former champion or even the champion do NOT get in our way your just a peice of meat in all these guys eyes. your nothing.'' Ted said once agian getting into Mickies face.

''Oh havent you heard,'' mickie said with a smirk,''Johnson and Johnsons called they want there baby oil back.''

''Haha very funny,'' The youngest Legacy member said.

She muttered whatever under her breathe and walked away. When she turned the cornor she ran into someone. He gripped his hand around her arm. She looked up starring inot a cold icy blue eyes. She felt a lump in her throat form. She ment to leave him alone. He was the whole reason she even left. If he didnt piss her off she wouldnt of tried to get him in the middle of the match and would of hurt her neck. ''Long time no see,'' He said getting in her face with his famous smirk. She suddenly felt the confediences and glare at him forcing his hand off of her. ''i would of been here if you didnt get me injured.'' she said trying to get away. The wwe champion threw me against the wall. He put his lips so i could feel is breath down my throat. ''I shall warn you what happened last time a women got in my way.'' he said in a barley heard whisper. Then he simply walked away no matter what happened tonight he was stuck with Mickie james as legacy's newest memeber.

As the commerical hit. A stagehand brought mickie a black blacket to put over her. As he mumbled to turn out the lights. As mickie put the blanket over her she ran down the ramp towards the annoucers table, and through the blanket as she slid under the ring. Nobody understood what happened but didnt care. As Evoultions new theme hit the was a mix of boos and cheers but mostly cheers. Her signal to come up was when Randy said you better watch your little girlfriends back. And she had a good 10 seconds before the lights came back on. They went on and on as finally Legacy came out but stopped. Everyone was confused when he said it. And the lights when off. and Came back on to see mickie james stand over a what looks like a lifeless kelly kelly.

''OH MY GOD JR look its mickie james. she been gone for what now 3-4 monthes.'' King said into his microphone. ''I see king i see.'' Jr said with a rolling of his eyes.

When you looked into the ring you saw Evoultion laided out and Ted grabbed a mic.

''And i m proud to introduce the newest memeber of Legacy Mickie James.''

The camra showed her. Then randy pulled her by the hair.............


End file.
